roalddahlfandomcom-20200213-history
Violet Beauregarde
Violet Beauregarde is a fictional character from the Roald Dahl novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and the subsequent film adaptations. She is the third winner of the Golden Ticket, and the second child to meet her endgame at Wonka's factory. Background In each version, Violet Beauregarde is the third of the five (originally six) children to find one of Willy Wonka's exclusive Golden Tickets, the second of (originally) three girls to with a Golden Ticket, as well as the second to be kicked off the tour due to disobedience of Wonka's orders. She exhibits a more competitive spirit than the five other ticket winners, especially in the 2005 movie, in which her ambitious behavior is greatly expanded to include her participation in sports and martial arts. Violet is also a notoriously relentless and competitive gum chewer, though she temporarily curbed her habit in order to focus on Wonka Bars and search for the ticket. Most versions have Violet calling her mother simply "Mother", out of arrogance. Violet in the novel Violet is described in the novel as having a "great big mop of curly hair" and as someone who talks "very fast and very loudly." Like Augustus Gloop, Mike Teavee and Veruca Salt, her nationality is not mentioned. Both her parents accompany her to the factory. During her newspaper interview she talks more about her gum chewing than her ticket. She is depicted from illustrator to illustrator wearing jeans and a T-shirt, as a reflection of her tomboyish ways. Violet in the films In the 1971 film Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory, Violet was depicted as a preteen girl from Miles City, Montana, and was played by Denise Nickerson. Her father, Sam Beauregarde, is a "prominent" local politician, civic leader and a used car salesman who uses Violet's television interview for free advertising of his car dealership. Violet uses her television interview to demean Cornelia Prinzmetel far more than she does in the novel. There is no interaction between Violet and Veruca Salt (or unused character Miranda Piker) in the novel, but in the film, the girls are seen pushing and shoving each other when walking down the Chocolate Room stairs. Like Mike Teavee, Augustus Gloop and Veruca Salt, Violet gets along fairly well with Charlie. In the 2005 film adaption, Violet (played by AnnaSophia Robb) is again a preteen, but her hometown has been changed to Atlanta, Georgia. She is athletic and has a vicious competitive streak, having won 263 trophies and medals in various events ranging from martial arts competitions to gum-chewing contests; she is a junior champion and world-record holder in the latter. Violet and her mother wear matching outfits and hairstyles. Violet had been working on the same piece for three months straight at the time that she had found her Golden Ticket. During the ticket search, she temporarily laid off gum and switched to Wonka Bars, keeping the aforementioned wad stored behind her ear in the meantime. Violet's mother Scarlett Beauregarde (played by Missi Pyle), a former baton champion herself, initially encourages her daughter's unladylike behavior and rude attitude, acting in a true soccer mom fashion; however, her approval and pride of her daughter turns into disapproval and anger when they leave the factory and head back to Atlanta. Violet in the video games In the 1985 video game, a level involves the avoiding of blueberries thrown by Violet. The 2005 film's game requires Charlie to escort Violet (by rolling her around) to the Juicing Room, where he must take her to Wonka's juicer to squeeze her back to normal while doing the same for some Oompa Loompas. Violet seems much slimmer than in the movie and her blueberry form is much smaller and similar to the 1971 movie. Violet's endgame Wonka invents a gum that contains an entire three-course dinner: tomato soup, roast beef and blueberry pie (pea soup, roast beef and blueberry ice cream in the theatrical shows), but forbids Violet to chew it as it is not ready for human consumption just yet. Violet rudely snaps that she holds the world record in chewing gum and begins going at it anyway, ignoring Wonka's protests. However, the blueberry pie stage is defective, which causes Violet to turn blue and expand into a giant blueberry. She is unable to walk due to her girth, and Wonka tells the Oompa Loompas to roll her to the juicing room to extract the blueberry juice immediately, implying that more swelling will cause her to explode. In the original, Violet blows up to smaller proportions but everyone (including her father) is still surprised; she was seen wearing a red buckled belt but it pops off as her body becomes too big for it. She is rolled to the juicing room by a team of Oompa-Loompas but is not seen again, and there is a twist as Mr. Wonka said she might explode. Violet is not seen again after being rolled away, but Wonka simply assures Charlie that all the other children will be returned to their normal "terrible" selves. She is also the only one present during her song in the 1971 film. In the 2005 version, Violet grows more than just a few centimeters, instead swelling to a much higher rate than the novel, almost reaching the Inventing Room's catwalks. She is also seen exiting the factory with her mother after the tour. She has been deflated back to normal size, but rather than just walking, she somersaults, cartwheels and backflips down the stairs and the front walk, apparently becoming more flexible (like chewing gum, appropriately) and her skin, hair and clothes are now a seemingly-permanent shade of blue. She is actually pleased with her new pliability, but her mother is furious over Violet disobeying Wonka's orders and turning blue (despite Scarlett encouraging her to do so herself). In the novel, Violet ends up with purple skin but there is no mention of increased dexterity. The filmmakers of the 1971 adaptation simulated the blueberry scene by inflating Nickerson in a rubber suit and composed her outline in two halves of a Styrofoam ball, and it took 45 minutes to get her into costume. Nickerson was unable to go to lunch during rehearsals; instead she was rolled around on set every five minutes to keep blood circulating. In the 2005 version, at the request of director Tim Burton, the filmmakers combined real footage of Robb with digital effects in order to increase the overall size of the blueberry rather than just the width (as depicted in the novel), as well as for the scene of Violet and her mother leaving the factory. Violet Beauregarde song The original song in the novel featured a "Miss Bigelow" who chewed gum day in and day out for years before her jaws bit her tongue in two, and how the Oompa Loompas wanted to prevent the same thing happening to Violet. In the 2005 version, this song takes place in the Inventing Room, where the multicourse gum was created. It is sung by the Oompa Loompas while Violet is being rolled around in blueberry form, and the lyrics contain 42 repetitions of the word "chewing." The track uses the same pitch in voice, accompanied by a '70s funk-style sound. In the 1971 version, the song merely talks about how chewing gum for long periods of time is repulsive. In the theatrical shows, her song is called "Chew It", which talks about her love of chewing gum and how it's her life long dream to chew the same stick all her life. References Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Characters